


Erotyczne fantazje 33

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 33

Ruby wsunęła rękę pod spódniczkę Weiss. Jej długie palce zataczały kółka na różowym materiale majtek, żeby potem natychmiast wsunąć się do środka. Dziedziczka westchnęła z rozkoszy, czując jak robi się wilgotna.

Ruby zaczęła namiętnie całować swoją dziewczynę, wsuwając język do jej ust. Po chwili przerwała pocałunek i zsunęła się niżej, między szeroko rozsunięte nogi Weiss.

Dziedziczka jęczała głośno, czując jak Ruby bawi się jej mokrą cipką, sprawiając, że orgazm wypełnił jej całe ciało, od stóp do głowy.


End file.
